


a broken standstill

by AyeDreamer



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Romantic Angst, lost souls finding each other, mentioned Silver Boys, post-wanna one disbandment, still somewhat fluff tho don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeDreamer/pseuds/AyeDreamer
Summary: When two lost souls meet something amazing is bound to happen.





	a broken standstill

Woojin stares at the white painted wall empty of the polaroid pictures him and his roommate once hung up with double-sided tape in a dispirited state. He remains unmoving on his bed, and the only noise he can hear is the sound of his own breathing. In this foreign and spacious room, void of any other human presence—after a long time in awhile, Woojin feels the creeping loneliness swell up in his chest.

He lost a part of him he knew he could never get back.

With all the coming tomorrows lined up before him, along with a future he cannot foresee, Woojin is forced to swallow down his hurt and move on while covering up his limps. Because tomorrow he is getting a name change. And tomorrow he is practicing with different members in a different practice room. He will be known as AB6IX Park Woojin, and not the resounding name he once treasured and held closely to his heart. _Wanna O-..._   

 

 

* * *

When Woojin meets Jeon Woong for the first time, there was no spark or any other unusual feeling. The boy was older than him which was surprising since Woong had a rather frail-looking stature and was at least a head-foot shorter than Woojin. He was born in Daejeon, same as Donghyun—and Woojin concluded that perhaps that was why the two hung out a lot. Like they were lost brothers who found comfort in each other.

Meanwhile, him and Woong were a pair of opposites. If age-reversal was a real thing, they would be the perfect example of the concept. The Daejeon hyung would cower every time Woojin approached him. He never commented on it because admittedly, Woojin sort of liked the power he had on the newcomer. He could monopolize them into doing whatever he wanted, and the satisfaction that came afterwards unfailingly stroked his ego.

For once, he could take control of something, of someone in his life. It was an ability that got taken away from him when his former group was compelled to disband. He wasn’t going to let it go. Even if it does make him a bad person for using somebody like this.

“I-I...” Woong stutters, looking awfully small with their hands clasped together in front of their chest in a praying manner. “C-can you let me through?”

Woojin purposely stood in front of Woong as the lad was about to enter the bathroom. He just had this urge to block him. And before he could think his idea through, his body was already moving on its own.

“Hm?”

“Please? I-I need to uhm.. I have to leak.”

Seeing how flustered the boy became made Woojin feel a little guilty about his immature prank. After observing Woong squirm for a few more minutes, he finally takes one step to the side to give them access to the door. “Go on.”

Woong immediately ran passed him in a panic and embarrassed shape, which had Woojin laughing momentarily. “T-thanks!“

_Cute_.

* * *

Jeon Woong has a habit of speaking adorably. Woojin can’t tell if Woong is doing it on purpose and is putting on an innocent act, or if this kind of mannerism was a natural occurrence. They’ve only met for a few days. He doesn’t know anything about Woong except for the fact that they’re polite and very passionate with what they do. 

Often he’d spot Woong bowing to their staff and trainers at a 90 degree angle, and whenever he visits the practice room, Woong would be practicing his vocals and dance with extreme focus. Woojin isn’t ignorant and he does recognize the other person’s hard work. On some days—he even stayed a minute or two to simply watch Woong by the door before he’d have to interrupt their individual practice.

“Are you done? I need to work on a choreography.”

Woong jumps in surprise at seeing the red-head join him in the studio. “Sorry, Woojin. I didn’t notice the time. I know that you booked this room for the entire afternoon.” He begins grabbing his things in a frantic motion: his phone, his small knapsack, a face towel and a water bottle. “I’ll gather my stuff quickly then go.”

"Hm." Woojin hums and waits. 

"See you later, Woojin." The red-head swore the sun shone again in this late afternoon because suddenly he finds himself staring at this colourful and explosive sight of Woong smiling straight at him.

Only until Woong was no longer in the room as him did Woojin finally catch his breath. He was still shaken up by Woong's radiant facial expression that his made his vision go blur. He slowly set his things down and was about to put on his music when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. There was a red blinking light coming from the camera set up on the floor. It seems that his hyung forgot to stop the recording and left without doing so. The Busan boy sighs, unimpressed by Woong’s inattentiveness. 

He walks towards the camera, presses the stop button and holds the object in his hand. For a moment, he stares at the tiny rectangular box contemplating on whether he should watch the recently saved video or not. _Oh, what the heck._

The video plays and it’s Jeon Woong dancing to Sam Smith’s “Lay Me Down”. The boy moved with grace, Woojin observed. As if they knew how to align every part of their body so they looked beautiful to the person watching them. Their performance gave off a different feeling from Woojin’s powerful moves. But the Busan boy cannot say that he disliked the turn of events one bit. Suddenly, he was possessing the impulse to get to know Woong. Like they might just be good _pals_ in the future.

The impulse is short-lived though—because Woong was still in the process of worming his way into Woojin’s life and we all know how stubborn Woojin can be about letting people in.

* * *

“I’m really sorry you have to share a room with me, Woojin.” His new roommate says while tightly clutching onto their luggage. “I really would’ve been okay on the couch though. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, hyung.” Woojin frowns. “You’re a member of the group now. Don’t be a stranger.”

“But I am one...” the lad mutters. “I don’t think I deserve any of this.”

Woojin takes the luggage from the older boy’s hand and rolls it over to the bed across from his. “Enough with the pessimistic thoughts. You’re sleeping here. End of story.”

“Okay,” his hyung says. Although they both know it’s not. "Good night."

Jeon Woong feels like an outsider and Woojin is just too hard to approach.

They’re both in pain and they both want to find a place they can call _home_. So why do they hurt each other like this? Like the other person is different from the lonely persons they truly are. 

* * *

It’s a little passed midnight, and it would be a lie if Woojin said he wasn’t annoyed. Across from his bed from where he laid, a phone is ringing which woke the hell out of him. “Oh my god. Be quiet, phone! What if you wake Woojin up?” Woong whispers angrily at the vibrating device. 

He blinks multiple times to shake his tired eyes away before picking up the call. He was shocked that someone would call him at such a late hour. But then figured it must be an important matter for the caller to do something so taxing. 

“Hello?” he answers as quietly as he could.

“H-hyung, were you sleeping?” the hesitance in the caller’s voice made Woong feel uneasy.

“Yes, but it’s no problem with me. Byounggon-ah, what’s wrong?”

“...”

Woong pulls his covers off and instantly sits on his bed cross-legged. He was completely awake now. “I’m here. Hyung is here. Tell me what got you so upset, hm?” 

“I had a nightmare. I know it’s childish—“

“No, don't think that. Having a nightmare is not childish.” 

Byounggon sighs in relief through the phone. “Well I-...I dreamt about us. You know, Silver Boys? Our fans call us that.”

“Silver Boys, yes...I know,” Woong says bitterly. 

“I dreamt how we were all in the practice room in YG dancing and performing our best. But then suddenly—one by one—all of us started disappearing. Noa went away first then Raesung. Midam hyung, Seunghun and Hyunsuk disappeared at the same time. Yedam turned into white foam. Doyoung turned into a bubble which popped. Jihoon and Junkyu were scooped by these beastly shadows...and there were static noises echoing in my head. I remember freaking out yelling for them not to go. To not leave me. But in the end, they still did. And you, hyung—you were the last to go. I tried calling for your name over and over again, but you wouldn’t answer me. I was screaming in a world of darkness with no one around me. I was alone and wailing. T-then finally—I woke up covered in sweat.” Woong knows Byounggon was crying because he can hear the boy hiccuping. He tries to hold onto his own tears however—he fails miserably as wet tears started dripping down his cheeks. “I j-just wanted to hear your voice, so I called. I-I’m sorry I couldn’t wait ‘til morning. I'm s-sorry.”

Woong sniffs unable to keep his sobs down. He didn’t want to wake up Woojin who seemed to still be laying asleep on his bed. “D-don’t be. I’m always just a phone call away. And where would I go?” he cries. “I have no place to go to.”

“A-aren’t you debuting with new members? AB6IX?”

“I-yeah..I guess. But honestly I feel like a total stranger,” Woong confesses. “Like I don’t belong here.”

“I miss you so much, hyung.”

“I miss you more.”

“Please hang in there.”

Woong chuckles while rubbing his arm with his free hand. He was feeling a little cold since his body was currently exposed to the room temperature and craved the warmth of his blanket. “Weren’t you the one who called me to comfort you? How did it become the other way around?”

“I know you, hyung. You’ve always been the sentimental one in the group.”

“I thought it was Hyunsuk.”

“...You’re both tied.”

Woong laughs as he dried his tears. “Are you okay now?”

“Yes. You always make me okay.” The older boy smiles at the heart-warming response. “And because I’m feeling good now, I should let you sleep.”

“You know you can call me any time, right?”

“Of course.” He can hear the grin from the other side of the line. “Sleep tight, hyung. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

His heart softens up. “Good night, ‘Gon.”

As Woong ends his call and slips back underneath the covers, Woojin allows himself to sink further into his own blanket. He just eavesdropped on a very private and intimate conversation without it being his intention. After hearing Woong’s true feelings about his position in the group, Woojin felt like he was partly to blame for how alienated his hyung must feel. Because he couldn’t accept Woong wholeheartedly nor show him that he supports him as the new member of the group. And tonight that guilt is eating Woojin up.

He knew exactly how it felt to be abandoned in the world. Especially after losing his precious people to an event imposed by him and the industry he works for. But instead of reassuring Woong that everything will be okay, and that things would get better, Woojin disregarded him and his longing of meeting good people.

The red-haired boy punches his mattress out of frustration then muffled his scream by pressing a pillow down his face. He felt like a load of crap, and to be completely honest, all he wanted to do was get up from his bed, march over to where Woong laid and wrap his arms around their small figure. Then he would say _I'm sorry_ multiple times;  _I'll do better so forgive me. Don't be scared of me. Find comfort in me._

Woojin doesn't have the guts to do any of this yet. But he's preparing himself for it. His only hope is for Woong to take his offered hand and share his worries to him so Woojin can be the one his hyung can rely on. He wants to be Woong's home and he secretly wishes Woong could be his home, too. 

After spending quite some time with pain and loneliness, Woojin thinks he can now move away from his dark little corner. And reach out to the gleaming sun that is undoubtedly Jeon Woong.

* * *

The next morning comes and Woojin is scooting his bed towards Woong's so they were pressed together side by side.

"Why did you arrange our beds like this?" Woong curiously asks after discovering their new bed arrangement. He was standing by the door in his pajamas and carrying a cup of milk.

"Because I wanted to." Woojin answers at a heart beat. 

Woong shoots him another one of his blinding smiles which Woojin remembers perfectly from last time in the practice room and it had Woojin melting on the spot.

_Because I want to open my heart to you_. 

"Well—" Woong says tenderly while firmly clutching onto his cup. "I like it."


End file.
